1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lights generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel illuminated glass deck light panel and method of installation.
2. Background Art
Known embedded glass paver lights are limited to individual lights. There is no known light assembly that can extend indefinitely or for any desired length.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an illuminated glass deck light panel that can extend to any desired length.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an illuminated glass deck light panel that provides a sealed chamber.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such an illuminated glass deck light panel that is rugged and fully stabilized so that the light panel can be used in driveways, for example.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an illuminated glass deck light panel that can be formed in a number of shapes.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a method of installation of such a light panel.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.